A Thousand Cranes
by mochaaa
Summary: Tohru and Kyo were childhood friends, but at the age of six he had to move away and left Tohru with only an origami crane to remember him by. After eleven years passed by, they met again. What sorts of things will happen? AU version RxR please! KxT
1. Origami Meetings

Summary: Tohru and Kyo were childhood friends, but at the age of six he had to move away and left Tohru with only an origami crane to remember him by. After eleven years passed by, they met again. What sorts of things will happen? AU version of FB. RxR please&thanks [KYOxTOHRU]

**A Thousand Cranes**

_The first time I met him was when I first entered my first grade classroom _

_of__ elementary school. He was a small boy with this amazing_

_shade__ of bright orange hair that I still _

_remember__ to this day... _

**Chapter One - Origami Meetings**

_Eleven Years Ago..._

Honda Tohru stepped into her first grade classroom and scanned the room thoroughly, feeling a mixture of nervousness and fear bubble up inside of her since she found herself unable to recognize any of the little children's faces. More feelings of terror filled her when she saw that everyone seemed to be so lively with their friends, laughing and screaming loudly with jubilance. That's when her brown eyes landed on a small boy with loud orange hair sitting in the corner of the classroom, folding a piece of paper in intricate ways. She walked over to him shyly and bent down next to him, watching silently as he continued to bend and pull the colorful paper in different places, and after a few minutes flew by he finally finished his product, which turned out to be a beautiful paper crane. Tohru blinked with amazement at the bird that used to just be a plain sheet of paper and said to him with awe,

"Wow..."

The boy's head snapped up and her brown eyes connected with his rather large cinnamon colored eyes. Her heart stopped for a second and she shot him a shaky tentative smile and said shakily to ease the tension,

"I-I just thought that you making the crane with just a piece of paper was amazing..."

He looked down at the crane and then back at Tohru, blinking a few times quickly before finally speaking,

"It's not that amazing... it's pretty easy actually."

Tohru's eyes widened and she sat down Indian style beside him with a grin on her face,

"Can you teach me how you did that then?"

The little boy looked back at her with astonishment and then felt a feeling of happiness seep into his skin as he thought to himself with a lopsided smile,

_I don't feel so invisible anymore..._

He took out another sheet of colorful paper from a packet beside him and handed one piece to her, keeping another piece for himself. He then guided her step by step on how to make the origami crane, but in the end she always managed to mess it up somehow. Tohru sighed and frowned as she held up a messy mass of crumpled paper in her small hands,

"I can't make it!"

The boy chuckled as he saw her finished product to be just a misshapen looking ball and she turned beet red when she saw his hidden laughter. The bell then rang and laughing kids rushed out of the room, knocking chairs down in the process. Class was officially dismissed. Kyo was about to walk out of the doorway after the mob of kids but Tohru ran up behind him and said to him with pure honesty,

"Wait! Can we be friends? My name is Honda Tohru."

The boy turned his head fully and felt his lips widen into a grin as he introduced himself to her,

"Sohma Kyo."

From that day on, they began to become better friends and from time to time he would try to teach her numerous times on how to make the crane again, but she just couldn't comprehend on how to make it, so she sighed and gave up after a long week of attempts.

Tohru walked over to Kyo's house one sunny Saturday morning and spotted him sitting underneath a giant oak tree planted right in the middle of his front yard. She wandered over to him with an uncontrollable smile and when she got closer she saw that he was concentrating on making more of those paper cranes. She stood in front of him and greeted him tersely,

"Hi."

Kyo looked up from what he was doing and smiled back before looking down again to finish the crane he was working on,

"Hi."

Tohru sat down next to him in the shady area and watched him as he finished yet another beautifully crafted paper crane. He set it down next to him and she asked him with curiosity,

"Kyo-kun, why do you always make cranes?"

Kyo hugged his knees to his chest in a childlike manner and finally answered after a long pause,

"My mother once told me that if you make a thousand cranes, then you're wish will come true."

"Really?!"

Kyo nodded with agreement and took out another sheet of paper to begin folding another crane. Tohru watched him thoughtfully and said to him,

"I wish I could make one..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Kyo came over to Tohru's house and met her outside in her backyard with a sullen look on his face as he told her some bad news,

"I have to move."

Tohru gave him a funny look and asked,

"Move?"

Kyo nodded slowly and said,

"I have to move out of Tokyo tonight... so I guess this is goodbye."

Tohru felt her heart tighten, a feeling that was brand new to her, and tears streamed down her small face. She had never felt this way before, she had never had to say goodbye to a person that meant something special to her before. Tohru bit her trembling lower lip and asked softly,

"Will you ever come back to visit?"

Kyo shook his head with dismay and then finally commanded after a long period of silence,

"Open your hand."

Tohru reluctantly held out her hand and opened her palm, hiccupping softly from all the tears that were taking place. Kyo then placed a colorful crane on top of the surface of her smooth palm and said with a smile,

"I want you to have one... because I know that you'll never be able to make one by yourself."

Tohru laughed between the chokes and sniffs, and then through her blurred eyes she saw him give her one last wave before disappearing from her life for eleven long years...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eleven Years Later..._

Honda Tohru stepped into her 12th grade classroom and was immediately greeted by her boyfriend Sohma Yuki. He swooped her up into a warm embrace and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her blush slightly before saying,

"Good Morning Yuki-kun!"

Yuki whispered into her ear,

"Good Morning princess."

He put his arm around her and led her to her desk, pulling out her seat in a gentleman like manner. She sat down while nodding her thanks to him and he asked her with a charming voice,

"So what are you doing after school today?"

She racked her brain for a second and then realized what she had to do after school,

"Oh! I have to go to the bookstore today and pick up a book for this project in English class. Do you want to come with me?"

Yuki shook his head and said with disappointment,

"Sorry, but I have to go to a student council meeting... presidential duties calls me."

Tohru gave him an understanding nod and said with a smile,

"Well I can see you any other day right?"

Yuki nodded affirmatively and gave her a peck on the cheek again before seating himself in his assigned seat since the teacher had entered the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was meandering in the local bookstore, which was fairly large, and looked through the aisles for the English book that she needed for her project. She scanned the large book shelves, trailing her finger across the spines of the books and then felt her index finger stop when her eyes caught on the title of the book that she needed. She found the book squished between two other books, so she wedged it out and felt a sense of triumph fill her as she was walking towards the cashier. That's when she suddenly felt her legs stop in their tracks when she saw an aisle that was labeled CREATIVE ARTS. She bit her lower lip and tightened her grip on her English book while she walked into the aisle, scanning the books about Japanese origami.

_This brings back old memories…_

She saw one book in particular that caught her eye and it was labeled JAPANESE ORIGAMI ANIMALS. She was so entranced when she reached for it that she didn't even see the person beside her reach for the same exact book at the same time. Their hands bumped into each other and she shot back a few feet, turning tomato red,

"I-I'm so sorry!"

She tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and looked up nervously at the person that had wanted the same book, and her pupils dilated when she saw a handsome boy about the same age with tan skin and bright orange hair in her perspective.

_This boy's hair... is just like his..._

The boy stared at her for a long time and then he tilted his head, squinting a little,

"You look familiar..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SUPPPER DUPPERR NICE PLEASE :D THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	2. Realizations

**THANK YOUS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED ME!! I LOVE YOU ALL YOU PEOPLE ROOOOOCK!!!!!!!!! :D**

**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Two - Realizations**

_CONTINUATION..._

"You look familiar..."

Tohru felt a little self conscious from his intense stare and she replied nervously,

"Um... maybe you've seen me around before."

Kyo shook his head as if he was trying to shake some thoughts out of his mind and he muttered,

"...So are you going to take this book or not?"

Tohru looked up with a red face and shook her head furiously,

"No, please take it!"

Kyo took the book from the shelf and looked down at it, then back at her,

"So I take it that you like origami?"

Tohru fumbled around with her words,

"Well... yes... and no."

Kyo shot her a strange look and asked,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tohru laughed good naturedly and rubbed her arm as a nervous habit,

"I just meant that I like to watch others make it, but I'm horrible at making it myself..."

Kyo chuckled softly, making her look up at him, and he said softly to no one in particular,

"I once knew someone who completely sucked at it too..."

"Really?"

"Yep"

Tohru felt her heart churn and she couldn't help but wonder to herself,

_Could it be...?_

"What... what was her name?"

Kyo looked away and tightened his grip on the book,

"Eh... you don't need to know."

Tohru suddenly realized that she was being too nosy to a person that she barely knew and she quickly apologized,

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so nosy."

Kyo just cleared his throat and thrusted the origami book in her face,

"You know what? You take the book, I don't really need it. I was just looking at it anyway."

He dropped the book into her open hands and breezed past her, and out of the bookstore without saying another word to her. Tohru stared down at the glossy cover of the origami book and wondered to herself,

_Maybe it's **him...**_

Tohru thought about how in so many ways it could be him but after a moment of pondering, she decided that she was probably just overanalyzing things too much. She sighed and looked down at the picture of the crane on the front cover and after a while of contemplating on whether or not to take out the book or put it back, she ended up putting the book back in its rightful place on the bookshelf. She didn't even know what she was thinking, buying a book about something that she couldn't even make, plus it would make her constantly think about the boy from her past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, the next day she found her mind trailing back to the boy from her childhood and the boy that she had met recently at the bookstore. She sighed and put her hand over her forehead as she walked out of the school building after school and let a breeze tickle her skin. Her pace slowed down when she got to her house and she remembered the boy again, and how she had always went to his house to play. Without another thought, she picked her legs up and walked a block down from her house, stopping in front of the old house that Kyo had used to live in before he had moved away. She stared up at the old exterior of the familiar house and bit her lower lip, wondering where that boy was now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was walking around the neighborhood back to his old house when he stopped right in front of Tohru's old house, as if on instinct. He gulped and stared at the house for a long hard minute, and then took a deep breath and walked up the stone steps to her front door. He eyed the door and willed himself to lift up a shaky finger to ring the doorbell, but instead, he found himself chickening out because he ran off the front porch breathing heavily. He held his hand to his heart and felt his nerves being fried from all the new nervous feelings that had risen up.

_What if she doesn't even remember me anymore? Or what if she doesn't even live here anymore? ...I bet she doesn't even think about me anymore.... Maybe she forgot. _

The thoughts that flew through his mind confirmed his actions and he left her house, walking quickly back to his old house. As he got closer to his house he saw the same girl from the bookstore staring up at his house without blinking. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her snap back to look at him,

"Excuse me, but is there a reason for why you are staring at my house?"

Tohru's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her words tumbled out in embarrassment,

"Huh?! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I was just um... observing it... because, um... because..."

Kyo waved his hand in the air to let her know that he was over it,

"Just forget about it."

Tohru sighed and lowered her head to the ground,

"Sorry..."

Kyo rolled his eyes at her and said sternly,

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about alright?"

Kyo left her standing there and continued to walk up the steps but her voice caused him to turn around,

"Wait! You... live here?"

Kyo nodded slowly and said with sarcasm,

"Yea, that's why I'm going into the house."

Tohru's cheeks flushed and she asked him,

"You mean you just moved here?"

Kyo went back down the stone steps so that he was standing in front of her,

"Well... I've always lived here, I just had to move and stuff when I was little and now I'm back here for the time being."

Tohru felt as if her heart just stopped beating and her mouth dropped wide open. She was so shocked that she felt the tears fill her eyes as she walked up closer to him. That's when he stared straight into her eyes and realized that she had the same innocence and purity in her eyes as the girl from his childhood and they both finally realized it at the same time. They both screamed out their names in unison and they stood there gaping at each other for a few moments, not knowing what to say to each other quite yet. Tohru finally squeaked out,

"I-I can't believe that it's actually you! I _knew_ that orange hair... but I just wasn't sure if it was _your_ orange hair!"

"And I knew you looked familiar in that bookstore! B-But I just didn't believe that it was you."

Tohru and Kyo laughed together and walked over to the giant oak tree that held many old memories. They sat down underneath it and Kyo asked sincerely,

"So... how **are** you?"

Tohru smiled at him and answered,

"I'm good... I mean school is a bit on the tedious side, but other then that, my life is very good. What about you? Where did you move to? I don't even remember asking you that when you first told me!"

"That's 'cuz we were little and stupid."

Tohru giggled and then repeated herself,

"So where did you go for all these years?"

"Well... I went back to China with my adopted father, Kazuma, because my mother... died."

Tohru gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth,

"What?! B-But I never knew... Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for not being there for you when it happened..."

Kyo smiled at her with the same lopsided smile that he had always given her to make her feel better,

"Don't be sorry... it's not your fault, if anything, you made my life helluva lot better."

Tohru blushed a tiny bit and then looked straight ahead,

"So... then you went back to China with Kazuma and what happened there?"

"Well basically I trained up there in the mountains and I had a pretty good life up there... but then one day he suffered a minor heart attack and I heard that the best hospital was in Tokyo, so I brought him here before he suffered a more severe case. Now I'm living back here for the time being."

Tohru put her hand over his and said with an emotion filled voice,

"I hope that he will get better..."

Kyo felt his whole body heat up from her touch and he replied,

"Thanks."

Tohru then lifted her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest with mock anger, then she said,

"You know! And you never even thought to contact me!"

Kyo smiled a small smile and confessed with honesty,

"I thought about calling you a thousand times… but… I was scared."

Tohru's eyes widened and she blushed. She then felt another sad thought enter her mind, making her eyes get all droopy and sad. She asked him with a doleful face,

"You're staying here right?"

Kyo paused for a long time, not knowing what to say, so he answered as truthfully as he best could,

"I don't know..."

Tohru hugged her knees to her chest, the light from her eyes had completely left. Kyo felt his heart drop to his stomach; he hated himself for causing her pain so lifted his hand and ruffled up her hair gently, making her look up at him. He gave her another lopsided grin and said warmly, while patting her on the head,

"Hey, don't look so sad, okay? I'll be sticking around, okay? So stop pouting... 'cuz you look like a dog when you pout."

Kyo grinned at her teasingly and she broke into a wide grin as well, swatting his arm playfully,

"I don't look like a dog!"

Kyo chuckled at her tone and then looked at her straight in the eye, making her body burst into flames,

"A cute one."

Tohru's face turned completely red and she looked away quickly, just as he did as well. Kyo stuttered out to fix himself,

"Just kiddin'!"

Tohru gulped and said loudly,

"I-I knew that!"

They both fell into a silence and then he suddenly asked her,

"So... do you have a boyfriend?"

_Why do I suddenly feel so bad about telling him? He's just a friend after all, not like I like him or anything right?_

She cleared her throat and said as confident as she could,

"Yes, and his name is Yuki... what about you?"

Kyo felt his heart crack slightly when he heard her say 'yes' but he recovered after a moment and answered casually,

"Nah..."

Tohru's eyebrows rose slightly and she said with a voice full of surprise,

"Really? I thought all the girls would be swooning over a boy like you in China."

Kyo smiled sheepishly and he glanced at her with a glint in his eye,

"Oh really? Is it because I'm such hot stuff to you?"

Tohru rolled her eyes playfully and laughed at him with a voice full of sarcasm,

"Yes of course."

He poked her playfully and she poked him back lightly, blushing again for no exact reason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home the phone rang soundly throughout her house and she picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

On the other line a male voice spoke up,

"Honda-san?"

Tohru recognized right away that it was Yuki and instead of feeling hyped up, like she used to, she felt a strange sense of disappointment fill her heart. She tried to push the feeling out but it wouldn't budge. Yuki's voice snapped her out of her thoughts,

"So... you want to grab a bite to eat right now? The night is still young."

Tohru blew out a breath and after a long while of yelling at herself for being so cruel, she agreed and said in her best cheerful voice,

"Of course! Where do you want to go?"

"How about the cafe near the school? I'll meet you there in a half an hour. Bye princess."

Tohru held the phone in her hands and said with a voice filled with emptiness,

"Bye..."

She hung up the receiver and dragged herself up the staircase to her room, closing the door behind her.

_What happened to me? Why is it that I feel so differently for Yuki all of the sudden...?_

**I HOPE YOU GUYS GIVE LOTSA REVIEWS! IT WOULD BE VERY, VERY LOVELY IF YOU DID! THANK YOU. 3 **


	3. The Old Days

**A/N: Sumi101 - Nope, in this story Yuki and Kyo are not related because its AU xD Plus, Kyo's way too hot to be related to that girly woman hahahs :] btw, thanks for reviewing :D **

**NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: THANK YOU SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! The reviews made me super_ duper_ HAPPYY!!! :D I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of the chapter that are coming, and I will _try _to make the chapters longer... but I can't guarantee oO anyway.... ENJOY!  **

****

**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Three - The Old Days**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Yuki and Tohru were returning from a lunch at some cafe. Tohru seemed to be so sidetracked the whole time so Yuki finally asked with concern,

"Are you alright? You seemed so quiet today..."

Tohru looked up at him and felt immediate guilt enter her as she said apologetically,

"Oh! I'm so sorry... It's just I was thinking about um… well, there is this boy from the first grade that I was really good friends with, but he moved away. The thing is, he just came back a few days ago after so many years and I'm just… overwhelmed I guess."

Yuki felt a tiny bit of jealousy rise up from his system when he thought of Tohru talking to other guys, but he covered it up quickly with a smile and said,

"Wow, it must be so nice to meet an old friend again."

Tohru replied shortly,

"It is."

When they both reached her house Yuki gave her his signature smile and leaned in to give her a kiss goodbye on the lips, but she tilted her head to the left slightly so that his lips landed softly on the corner of her mouth. He leaned back and gave her a weird look, but he ended up not questioning her odd behavior. He raised his hand up and waved goodbye to her and she waved back warily, feeling horrible inside. Tohru stood at her front porch for about a minute or two with a totally blank mind and then she looked up at the sky and saw that it was still light outside. She looked into the direction of where Kyo lived and decided that she wanted to talk to Kyo, because she felt like she just had to. She walked the short distance to his house and lifted her hand to knock on the door but the door flew open before she could even touch the wood of the door. She fell backwards and nearly tripped over his staircase, but he caught her by the wrist and asked,

"Whoa! You okay?"

Tohru blushed and regained her composure, embarrassed at her own klutziness and answered with a small voice,

"I'm okay."

Kyo let go of her hand slowly and turned red when he realized the scene that had just took place. Tohru looked up at him and saw that he was all dressed up and ready to go someplace so she asked,

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kyo looked away and muttered,

"Well... I was just gonna go to the hospital and see how Kazuma was doing..."

Tohru felt bad about the whole situation and clenched her teeth together, not knowing what to say to make him feel better so she just settled with an,

"Oh..."

Kyo saw that she looked like she was extremely uncomfortable so he asked her tentatively,

"Do you...want to come with me? I'm sure that he'd be glad to see that I have at least one friend in this town."

Tohru's face brightened up and she said happily to Kyo,

"Okay!"

Kyo smiled and he skipped down the steps and waited until she fell into step with him, then they took the bus to the hospital near Tokyo University. They both walked through the fluorescent lighted hallways of the hospital until they reached Kazuma's room. Kyo walked over to the bed where he lay peacefully, sleeping. Tohru watched timidly from behind Kyo and felt her heart churn with emotion, she hated to see anyone in this state; it made her want to cry. Kyo slowly reached out and touched Kazuma's forehead, then he sat down on a stool next to the bed and sat there for a while, without speaking. Tohru leaned down next to Kyo and asked with concern,

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat? I'll go and run down to get something..."

Kyo shook his head and smiled up at her, then got up.

"Nah, I was just about to leave anyway, I just wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing."

They both left the hospital with a comfortable silence lingering between them and when they got off the bus and back to their neighborhood, Tohru turned to Kyo and asked as cheerfully as she best could,

"Hey! Do you want to go to the park?"

Kyo blinked back with surprise from her sudden randomness and asked,

"What?"

Tohru said with less energy and more bashfulness as she continued with her offer,

"You know... the park that we used to always go to when we were little, remember?"

Kyo's lips turned upward and he nodded at her,

"Okay."

Tohru beamed back at him and felt lighter as they walked their way to the park together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the park the first thing the two raced for were the swings that they used to always swing on when they were children and immediately began to push themselves forward with their feet. They both laughed childishly to each other and Tohru asked Kyo breathlessly,

"Do you remember how we used to always have swinging contests whenever we sat on these things?"

Kyo broke into a grin and said cockily,

"Yea, and remember how I used to always cream ya?"

Tohru scrunched up her nose and said laughingly,

"Well, I'm going to try my best to beat you this time!"

Kyo gave her a challenging stare and said with confidence,

"You're on! But I'm not going easy on your just 'cuz you're a girl!"

Tohru and Kyo began to swing higher and higher like a pendulum in a clock, but both of them ended up swinging the same height. They both laughed loudly as they stopped moving their feet and slowed down before jumping down from their swings and onto the grassy field below, rolling on their backs and giggling like maniacs. After the laughter died down Kyo croaked out,

"I totally won..."

Tohru opened her mouth in disagreement and protested,

"I believe we were going the same height!"

Kyo sat up with a devilish grin and shrugged,

"Whatever makes you feel better,"

Tohru was about to pout again when he said with a smirk on his face while staring at the top of her head,

"Hey, hey, you got some grass in your hair."

Tohru blushed and searched her hair wildly with her fingers while Kyo watched with amusement. He smiled and reached his hand out and brushed her hair gently so that the grass pieces fell softly to the ground. When he had gotten every piece out of her hair his hand lingered in her hair for a while, and then he gently tucked a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her petite ears. He whispered out to her,

"All gone..."

Tohru could feel her face go up in flames, and she swore that she could feel the beads of sweat trickle down her forehead as she thanked him in a soft voice,

"Thank you."

Kyo withdrew his hand from her hair and cleared his throat audibly; then Tohru asked nervously to fill in the silent gap,

"So...um… do you still make those cranes?"

Kyo smirked and looked up at the moon shining down on them and said with a faraway voice,

"Well... I stopped making 'em when I was about eight 'cuz I got pretty tired of making them at that age... but now I've started up on it again."

He looked down at the grass and picked at them relentlessly with his hands,

"I want to finish them and make my wish… for Kazuma to be healthy."

Tohru looked at his side profile and said after a long while,

"I'll help you."

Kyo rose an eyebrow at her and chuckled softly,

"Last time I taught you, I remember you making a crumply ball instead of a crane."

Tohru heated up and looked away, embarrassed,

"Well... I was little! Now that I'm older, I'm sure that I can make it if you teach me."

Kyo shook his head and insisted stubbornly,

"No way! You suck at it!"

Tohru bit her lower lip and bowed her head down with a pout, making Kyo give up and grumble with irritation,

"Alright, fine, I'll teach you okay? Just stop your damn pouting..."

Tohru lifted her head up with a new liveliness in her features and she exclaimed happily,

"Thank you very much! I won't let you down!"

Kyo smiled at her and patted her on the head gently,

"I know you won't."

A raindrop then fell down from the darkening sky, causing them to both look up at the same time to see many more drops of moisture falling down after one another from up above. They both shot up quickly from their spots on the grass as the rain began to suddenly pour down on the both of them. They laughed while standing there, getting soaking wet with their heads lay low. They both began to jog out of the park when Kyo jumped up ahead of Tohru and got into a running position, announcing in a loud voice,

"Hey! Let's race!"

Tohru's mouth dropped open in dismay while watching as he ran up ahead with a head start. She felt her lips spread into a smile as she raced after him as fast as she could screaming out,

"No fair! You had a head start!"

They both laughed loudly throughout the lighted streets and raced each other back to Tohru's house in the pouring rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After drying off from the sudden downpour, Kyo followed Tohru up to her room where she told him to hold on while she got the origami paper. Kyo nodded and sat down in the middle of the floor in her room, unconsciously scanning the room with his eyes. That's when his eyes fell on top of her desk which had _his_ crane sitting there, all by its lonesome. He recognized that it was his because he remembered that it was the same paper that he had used when he had given it to her.

_She kept it for all these years? Does that mean… that she really **did** think of me after I left?_

Kyo felt his skin tingle from the thought and he sat down on her chair, picking up the crane gingerly between his thumb and index finger. He examined it for a while and smiled to himself, feeling a strange high from knowing that she had thought about him. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he dropped the crane immediately and scrambled back to the spot he had originally been sitting on. The door opened and Tohru entered with a big smile on her lips as she said to him,

"Sorry for making you wait. Here you go!"

She handed him a piece of colorful paper and kept one for herself while sitting down across from him, Indian style. She held the paper taught in her fingers and she said with pure determination,

"I'm ready to learn!"

Kyo shot her a serious look and began by guiding her step by step, just like on the first day that he had attempted to teach her. This time, instead of making a crumpled ball, she finished with a tilted crane. Tohru didn't seem to care that it was tilted though because she jumped up from her spot with joy and held out the tilted crane for him to see,

"I made one! I **finally **made one!!"

Kyo smiled with amusement when she sat back down with twinkling eyes and admonished,

"But now you gotta keep practicing until you can do it without even _thinking._"

Tohru nodded sincerely and patted her hand over her heart,

"I will definitely practice as much as possible!"

"Gee, you're seriously getting worked up over this."

Tohru pursed her lips together and paused before saying with honesty,

"Well... I really want to help Kazuma get better."

Kyo looked at her for a long while and then muttered under his breath,

"Thanks..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kyo left her house to go home, Tohru admired the tilted crane that she had finally accomplished and smiled. She then glanced at her table and saw Kyo's old crane sitting on top of the wooden surface by itself so she placed her tilted one right next to it. She smiled to herself and then walked out of her room, feeling extremely _happy._

**Hmmm...okay****, so this chapter didn't turn out to be as long as I wanted it to be, but you've got to bear with me okay? anyway, I'll try my best to update ASAP, okay? **

**IT'D BE _GREAT_ IF YOU WOULD ALL DISH OUT PLENTY OF WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! :D THANKS A BUNCH EVERYONE. 3 3 LOVE TO YOU ALL! :D**


	4. China Girl

**NOTE: YUKI AND KYO ARE NOT RELATED IN THIS FIC !! :D I HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP A BIT **

**ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE :D YAY**

**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Four - ****China**** Girl**

_At the airport in __Tokyo__...___

There is a girl with mid-length brown hair and she is boarding off of the plane, gripping on her backpack straps as she surveys the scenery around her. She nods with determination to herself and walks off into the city of Tokyo by herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed by and Tohru and Kyo had_ finally_ finished making the thousand cranes. They both held it up in the light and smiled at their accomplishment, then they both went on their way to the hospital, Kyo carrying the cranes in his hands. When they got to Kazuma's room Kyo set down the colorful bunch of cranes right onto the table next to his bed and looked down at Kazuma who was still asleep with a slight smile on his pale lips. Tohru and him walked out of the hospital with silence and they both plopped down on the front steps where there was a fountain in front of them pouring crystals of water down from the top. Tohru hugged her knees to herself and said to him with assurance,

"He'll be alright, we've done all we can right? So don't worry."

Kyo just stared straight ahead and then said with a cracking voice after a long while,

"Thanks... for helping me make the cranes."

Tohru's eyes widened at the sincerity in his voice and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she spoke softly,

"I just did what my heart told me to..."

Before any more words could be said, the girl with mid-length chocolate hair pushed through the crowd in front of the hospital and spotted the two of them sitting on the front stoop of the hospital doors. She gasped loudly and screamed as loudly as she possibly could,

"KYO-KUN!!!"

Kyo's head snapped up immediately and Tohru looked up to see a cute looking girl with a green sundress running towards Kyo with open arms. A deathly afraid look crossed his face as he got up quickly and backed away from her, but he was too late. She ran up to him and literally jumped onto him, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground while she crushed his bones hugging him. Tohru gulped and watched as the crazed girl rocked back and forth, squeezing the life out of Kyo. Kyo choked out angrily,

"Get... offa me!!!"

He pushed her off of him after a minute of torture and breathed heavily while she watched him with a happy smile on her face. Tohru said to the girl nervously,

"Um... my name is Honda Tohru, nice to meet you."

_She seems so... violent, I wonder what kind of connection she has with Kyo._

The girl's doe eyes changed into a look of hatred when she looked at Tohru. She scanned her up and down and then grabbed Kyo's arms possessively,

"Kyo is **mine**! Do you love him? Because you can't! _I_ love him more than anyone else in the _whoooole _world!"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head at the eccentric girl in front of her,

"No, no! You've got it all wrong, me and Kyo-kun are just friends! You don't have to worry about anything like that.."

She let go of Kyo's arm slowly and bowed her head at Tohru,

"I'm sorry, I get a little crazy when I'm around Kyo..."

_Wow! She totally changed all of the sudden. _

Tohru smiled at the girl and then said happily,

"It's okay!"

Kyo felt his anger boil as he exploded out all of the sudden,

"What the hell are you doing here, Kagura?!"

Kagura shot him a puppy dog look and said to him innocently,

"I just came here to visit Kazuma-san! I had no idea that you would be here! Isn't it such a coincidence though? Now I can stay with you at your house for the night, right?"

Kyo's nostrils flared dangerously and he bellowed out,

"NO WAY!"

Kagura cowered away with a fresh batch of tears forming in her eyes as she said with a quivering lip,

"K-Kyo-kun."

Kyo placed both his hands into his hair and pulled at it with frustration, then he finally gave in,

"Fine! But only **one **night okay?"

"Yay!"

Kagura latched onto him and snuggled up to him while he cringed away with disgust. Tohru watched the two for a while and then suddenly felt something rise up in her heart. What was it? Jealousy?

_How can I be jealous when I'm not even **with **Kyo...? Plus, it's not like he even **likes** me in that way... right? Can it be that I'm starting to have feelings for him? I feel so mixed up..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later at Kyo's house_

Kyo glared at Kagura as she unpacked her clothing and crossed his arms over his chest while admonishing her,

"Now don't you dare mess up the house alright?!"

Kagura stuck out her lower lip at Kyo and asked with a whiney voice,

"Where are you going Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stuck his hands in his pocket and yelled out with exasperation,

"Out!"

He grumbled while walking down the sidewalk with the leaves blowing past him and spotted Tohru sitting outside on her front lawn with a faraway look in her eyes. Kyo walked up to her and greeted her tersely,

"Oy."

Tohru looked up at him, her eyes filling with happiness when she saw him approaching her as she greeted him back with energy,

"Hey!"

Kyo sat down next to her and sprawled his legs out onto the grass freely. He then leaned his head back, gazing up at the traveling clouds against the light blue sky, and asked gruffly,

"So what are you thinking?"

Tohru looked at him with her hands folded together and she just shrugged casually and answered,

"Oh I was just thinking about you actually."

Kyo felt his heart pump quickly, and his body burn with tingles as he sat up instantly and asked incredulously,

"What?!"

Tohru laughed at his alarmed tone and said to him,

"I mean about what you've been doing in China. I just realized that I really don't know what you did in China and I was just thinking of how you met... Kagura-san."

He grimaced and then said with repugnance,

"Oh..._ her_..."

She asked curiously,

"What is it that you hate about her?"

Kyo sighed and put his hand to his forehead and grumbled out,

"I don't _hate_ her... it's just that she's so damn annoying though. Back in China Kazuma had another student that he had to train along with me. It turned out that it was _her_... at first she seemed okay, but thn there was this time when she had nearly fell off of this mountain and I helped her up. After that whole incident she was _always_ hanging around me! It irritated the hell out of me... I couldn't get a moment of peace! And now she's _here_ to torture me...she's so damn annoying...."

Tohru stared at him for a while and then said simply,

"I don't know... but isn't it amazing that she's able to love you for this long though?"

"No!"

Tohru laughed under her breath and then stated,

"She's in love with you, it's flattering isn't it?"

Kyo sighed and bowed his head down while muttering,

"Whatever..."

Tohru patted him on the back with comfort and said,

"It'll be okay."

Kyo looked up with a small blush and gave her one of his rarest smiles, making her mirror his smile back at him while the sun showered the both of them with its warmth. However, they weren't aware of a girl from behind the tree across the street, watching them with tears in her eyes. It was Kagura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Kyo's house_

Kyo entered the house and threw his keys down onto the table next to him, then he walked into his room where he saw Kagura packing up her stuff with tears in her eyes. Kyo felt his heart churn since he hated to see girls cry and he gulped, asking her after a long pause,

"What are you doing?"

Kagura wiped a tear away with her sleeve and said with a shaky voice,

"Packing..."

Kyo went over to her and bent down across from her, demanding an answer,

"Why?!"

"Because..."

More tears leaked out from her eyes and she finally blurted out loudly,

"Do you love me?!"

Kyo was taken aback by her forward question and he stuttered out sadly,

"I-I don't...sorry."

Kagura sniffed loudly and then accused him bitterly,

"You love _her_ right?"

Kyo's eyebrows scrunched up together and he asked with ignorance,

"Who?!"

"You know who... the girl you were with at the hospital."

"Tohru?! NO way..."

Kagura threw her luggage down onto the ground after zipping it up and then yelled at him,

"Can't you just admit it?! Stop denying it... and just say it."

Kyo shook his head at her slowly and said with his eyes cast down in denial,

"I... don't..."

Kagura walked up closer to him and said with a softer voice,

"I see the way that you look at her, the way that you smile at her, and the way that you talk to her... it's all different from the way you talk to anyone else. That's how I know."

Kyo sat down onto the bed from the shock of realization hitting him like a stone to the head.

_I... do love her_

Kagura sat down beside him and smiled a sad smile as she told him quietly,

"Tell her... tell her how you feel before you regret it all, because this is a once in a lifetime thing, you know?"

Kyo raised his head up and stared her right in the eye to see the pain that she was in just by telling him to be with someone else. He took out a tissue from the box on the desk nearby and handed it to her gingerly. She took it from his helping hand and wiped the tears from her eyes and then Kyo said to her with pure honestly,

"Thank you... for everything."

Kagura sniffed bravely and then grabbed her luggage, walking to the doorway and said finally,

"I'm leaving."

"What? Just stay for tonight, it'd be stupid to leave now."

Kagura laughed a little and then she turned to him with a genuine smile,

"It's okay... just promise me that you'll tell her how you really feel."

Kyo followed her to the front door and then muttered out,

"I'll... try."

She put one hand to her hip and demanded,

"Promise!"

He rolled his eyes at her and then said,

"Fine, fine... I promise."

Kagura giggled and then waved goodbye to him before walking back to the airport to China. Kyo closed the door and leaned against it, thinking to himself,

_How the hell am I gonna tell her? Oh great..._

**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL PLEASE :D THANKS**


	5. Prom Night

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. THANKS THANKS THANKS :D 33**  
  
**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Five - Prom Night**  
  
"Honda-san!"  
  
Tohru turned around at the sound of her name being called out by a famliar male voice, she turned around to see Yuki jogging up from a few feet behind her. When he finally caught up to her, he slapped his lips over her forehead to plant a kiss there and she couldn't help but grimace at the small gesture, but he didn't seem to notice her little look of disgust so she sighed with relief when he detached his lips from the top of her head. He smiled at her and she smiled back as tightly as possible as he held up two pale yellow tickets in front of her face. She lowered an eyebrow and asked,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Two tickets to the prom tonight, princess, and you'll never guess who I'll be taking to this joyous occasion."  
  
Tohru blushed while scoffing up a small laugh as she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice,  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
Yuki grinned at her and swung an arm over her small shoulders while walking her the rest of the way home and he said jocularly,  
  
"Well, it's for this really cute girl with long brown hair and ribbons in her hair... hmm, I wonder who that could be?"  
  
Tohru grinned back at him and smacked him lightly on the shoulder while sticking out her tongue slightly in his direction to show mock anger. Yuki handed her a ticket when they reached the front of her house and kissed her quickly on the cheek before informing her,  
  
"Meet me outside of your house at seven tonight okay? See ya later,"

While he was walking away from her house, Tohru remembered that she had one sitting on her desk so she flailed one of her arms out in front of her and called out loudly,  
  
"Wait! I already have a ticket at home though!"  
  
Yuki turned around to face her, raising his eyebrows with a shrug and said to her casually,  
  
"Oh, well I guess you can give it to someone else or something...well I gotta run! See ya!"  
  
He waved at her widely and she waved back at him, calling out to him,  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Tohru blew out a long heavy sigh and stared down at the ticket that was sitting between the middle of her thumb and index finger. She bit her lower lip and then stuffed the extra ticket into her back pocket, thinking to herself,  
  
_Can I really get through this whole prom thing?_  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, hoping for an answer to her question, but all she saw was the sun glaring back at her as if to tell her to stop being such an idiot. She smacked herself on the head gently with the palm of her hand and then rubbed her temples to get her mind back on track again. She took a deep breath and walked down the windy streets of her neighborhood, stopping in front of Kyo's house. She found herself staring up at it for a while before walking up the stone steps and ringing the doorbell with a shaky finger.  
  
_What am I so nervous about?_  
  
She waited a little while and got a little restless after a minute so she turned her back, but when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching, she turned back around to face the doorway, ready to greet him. To her surprise a man with long gray hair answered instead and she nearly fell over from the shock of someone else in the house. That's when she realized that it was Kazuma, the man that had taken Kyo under his wing after his hardships. The man that had suffered a heart attack. Tohru smiled widely at him and gave him a little wave,  
  
"Hello! Nice to meet you, I am Honda Tohru, how are you feeling Kazuma-san?"

Kazuma's eyebrows raised at the extreme politeness of this complete stranger and he said to her,

"I'm fine, thank you for asking... may I help you?"

"Oh! Sorry, um... is Kyo home?"  
  
Kazuma smiled warmly at her and chuckled softly before calling out in a calm manner,  
  
"Kyo, you're girlfriend is here!"  
  
Tohru froze and her heart froze along with her body at the sound of the sentence. Moments later, Kyo appeared with a completely red face as he folded his arms over his chest and said with indignation,  
  
"She is _not _my girlfriend!"  
  
Kazuma put up his hands in defense and chuckled again,  
  
"Don't need to get all worked up about it."  
  
Kazuma then gave Kyo a little shove out of the door before shutting the door on them, leaving the two out on the porch alone. Kyo looked down at his shoes and said with a low tone,  
  
"Ah... Kazuma came back out of the hospital today... they said that he was in a better condition and that he just had to watch what he eats and some crap like that..."  
  
Tohru nodded and smiled at him with optimism,  
  
"I knew that he would get better! I'm so happy for you."  
  
Kyo felt like his heart was going at the rate of a jackhammer when he slowly raised his head up to level his eyes with hers,  
  
_Should I tell her now? Damn... I don't have anything planned though. Man, I'm acting like such a wuss._  
  
He cleared his throat audibly and she saw that he was at some discomfort so she asked him with concern filling her voice,  
  
"Are you okay Kyo-kun? You seem like you have something on your mind."  
  
Kyo laughed a bit too loudly and put his arms behind his head as casually as he best could and said while laughing nervously,  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Tohru shot him a strange look and then said to him with comfort,  
  
"Okay...just remember that if you ever need to talk, you know who to come to."  
  
Kyo muttered back in reply,  
  
"I know..."  
  
Tohru was about to turn to leave when she whipped back around as if she had just remembered something important. She held up her index finger with bright eyes and asked excitedly,  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot what I came here for, umm... the prom is coming up at school and I have this extra ticket... sooo, would you like to come?"  
  
Kyo was at loss of words for a moment and he scratched the back of his head nervously as the words tumbled from his mouth,  
  
"But I don't have a date..."  
  
Kyo looked up at her hopefully and thought to himself,  
  
_Please say you're not going with that Yuki guy..._  
  
Tohru averted her eyes from his and gulped as she croaked out,  
  
"You don't really need a date or anything, it's just for fun."  
  
She handed him the pale yellow ticket and he took it from her hands tentatively, nodding his thanks to her. That's when another doubtful thought entered his brain,  
  
"I don't know... but I'm not a dancing kind of guy..."  
  
"You mean... you can't dance?"  
  
Kyo turned beet red and he stuffed the ticket deep into his pockets while yelling out,  
  
"Well if you put it that way, yes!"  
  
Tohru giggled at his confession and said to him between giggles,  
  
"I can teach you."  
  
Kyo clenched his teeth together and thought to himself with determination,  
  
_Maybe... at prom I can tell her._  
  
Kyo sighed loudly and muttered out,  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Tohru looked at him with a small pout and he groaned out with frustration,

"Not the pout!"

Tohru stuck out her lower lip even farther and blinked a few times, making him bow his head down in defeat, muttering out,

"I'll _think_ about it, okay? Just stop pouting alright?"

Tohru's lips formed into a giant smile as she clapped her hands together with joy, skipping down the steps of his house. She then stopped for a moment and and said with hope crawling in every inch of her voice,  
  
"I_ really_ hope that you will come..."  
  
With that, she turned her back to him and walked quickly back to her house, leaving him there, pondering.

* * *

_One hour before the prom_

Kyo was sprawled out on the couch, reading a comic book when Kazuma pulled the book out of his hands. Kyo sat up quickly and tried to snatch the book back from Kazuma's hands, but he was too quick and he dangled the book far away from Kyo with a jesting smile,

"Don't you have a prom to go to?"

"How do _you_ know?"

"I'm smart."

_More like you were eavesdropping..._

Kyo rolled his eyes and blew out a sigh of irritation while placing a hand behind his neck,

"I don't feel like going too much anymore..."

"Why not? What about that girl?"

Kyo stood up from the couch and asked with exasperation,

"Can't we just train instead?"

Kazuma shook his head good naturedly, pulling out a tux as if from thin air and held it up in the air, waving it around. Kyo looked at it with one eyebrow raised and he waited for Kazuma to say something to fill in the gap of silence,

"You can wear one of my old tuxes. You're going to this prom whether you like it or not."

* * *

Tohru was looking at herself in the full length mirror located near the closet in her room. She fanned out her dress a little, and turned a bit to the left and a bit to the right, to see every angle and side of the dress to make sure that it was perfect. Her dress was a pure white color and her hair was held up by two long white ribbons that cascaded down to her shoulders. The dress had two straps on top and the bottom was ruffled at the edges with satin material. She smoothed out her dress and was startled when she heard a soft tap on her window. She turned her head around slowly to see Kyo crouching down at the window with a bouquet of pink flowers in his hands. He tapped again with a gentle grin on his face and she ran to the window, opening it up fully to climb out onto her balcony. He was about to take her hand to help her, but then a beep at the front door made her gasp and the image of Kyo fade away.

_It was just a daydream..._

Tohru stared out at her empty balcony, feeling empty herself, and climbed the rest of the way out of her window to stare down from up above to see a giant black limo parked outside of her house. Yuki spotted her from the balcony and held up a white corsage in the air for her to see and smiled with charisma as he beckoned for her to come down,

"Come on princess! We're going to be late!"

Tohru took a deep breath and pasted on her happiest smile, while yelling down to him apologetically,

"I'll be right down! Sorry for making you wait!"

Tohru went back through the window and back into her room, feeling a little sick deep down. She inhaled and exhaled a few times and then ran out of the front door and to her prom, with Yuki.

* * *

_At the prom_  
  
There were many laughs and voices echoing and bouncing off of the high ceilings along with the many dancing couples that were jubilantly twirling around to the music that was pumping from the sound system. It was all very gleeful and joyous at the prom, but instead of dancing and or having fun like she was supposed to, Tohru found herself stuck at the table covered in large dishes of food and drinks, sipping on a cup of fruit punch. When she had first gotten into the giant limo, she had actually felt some elation fill her body. She had actually looked forward to a wonderful night, but once Yuki and her had reached the prom, he immediately separated from her, telling her apologetically that he just needed to talk to his student council buddies for a quick moment. That quick moment had transformed into fifteen long minutes of sipping sweet punch. Tohru sighed and finally finished draining the small cup of fruit punch and she felt her mood soar lower when she spotted Yuki smiling with a bunch of people that she didn't even recognize.

_I wish Kyo were here..._

She tried to block out those thoughts of Kyo and assumed that he didn't even come, because she hadn't seen him all night. She was about to pour herself another cup of punch when she suddenly spotted a flash of orange hair from the garden. She craned her neck forward to look over the swarm of people and get a better look. When she looked again, she saw that it really _was _him standing there in the garden all by himself, with his head lowered to the ground, just standing there. Tohru placed the cup on the table and took one last glance at Yuki before rushing out through the double doors that lead straight to the garden. Once she saw his full profile her whole body stopped functioning and she could only feel her heart beating faster and faster. If it was possible, he looked even more handsome than he usually did. He was sporting a sleek and ironed black suit, and his shoes were shining with the reflection of the stars and moon. His hair was neatly brushed and his eyes were twinkling when he turned his head to catch her standing there openly and blatantly staring at him. When she finally found her voice she managed to squeak out,  
  
"You look... nice."  
  
Kyo stepped towards her until he was close enough to place his warm hand on the tip of her chin, raising her face up so that her eyes were looking straight into his crimson ones, causing both of their hearts to stop beating altogether. He felt his palms begin to sweat as he croaked out in a low and gravelly voice,  
  
"You look... beautiful."  
  
Tohru felt herself blush at the comment, and couldn't help but feel so _touched _and _flattered._ She wasn't used to being called beautiful by people. Yuki had always called her cute or pretty, but whenever he said it, it had always seemed like he was just joking around or making up nicknames just to please her. But the way that Kyo had said it to her at that moment, it had sounded so honest and **genuine**. Her eyes darted around with humiliation and that's when she realized that the whole garden was empty except for them two, standing there in the moonlight. Kyo placed his hands back to his side and looked down at the freshly cut grass, asking bashfully,  
  
"Do you... wanna dance?"  
  
Her head perked up at his offer when a slow song came on the sound system. Kyo held out a trembling hand to her and she reached for it tentatively and said with a grin,  
  
"I thought that you couldn't dance."  
  
Kyo pulled her closer to him and asked,  
  
"It can't be that hard right?"  
  
Tohru laughed as he tried to twirl her but it turned out to be half of a circle instead. He took one of her hands in his and put his other hand awkwardly on the small of her back, not exactly knowing what to do next. Tohru smiled up at him gently and asked,

"I'm really glad that you came tonight..."

Kyo gulped a lump down from his throat and he gave her a full fledged smile, making her heart flutter,

"I'm really glad that I came tonight too."

Tohru let go of his hands and laced both of her arms around his waist, laying her head on top of his chest. She had never felt so safe in her life. She closed her eyes took in his scent, it was so familiar... and **right.** Throughout the song they continued to sway slowly in that one little spot for a long time, not saying a word to each other. A comfortable silence.

* * *

Yuki was scanning the room frantically for Tohru, but no avail. He had just finished a delightful conversation with his friends and was now searching for Tohru, but she was nowhere to be found. 

_I wonder where she could be?_

He asked a couple of other students if they had seen her around, but no one seemed to know where she was so he gave up and assumed that she had probably went to the bathroom or something. As he was walking past the table with food, he stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped open at the sight of Tohru and another guy dancing outside in the garden together...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED  
  
REVIEWS PLEASEEEE :D THANKS THANKS THANKS!!**


	6. Follow Your Heart

Thank yous to all the people that reviewed 3 thank you so very very very very very much. And for all your spanish readers: MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS GRACIAS hahahs I don't know any other languages, so i'm sorry about that. ANYWAY please enjoy this next chapter :D THANKS AGAIN.  
  
**A Thousand Cranes**

**Chapter Six - Follow Your Heart**  
  
Yuki could literally feel himself shaking from all of the blood boiling anger that was coursing through his veins. After a long minute of looking at the sickening sight of the two, he tore his eyes away, storming away from that spot and straight into a passing person. Yuki grasped the girl by the wrist, pulling her up to safety and said to her as politely as he could,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The girl looked down at her dress, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle on her dress, and then she looked up and smiled. She then stuck out her hand to him while introducing herself,  
  
"It's really okay! By the way, my name is Mikuni Sakura."  
  
Yuki blinked a couple of times and looked the girl up and down, seeing that she was extremely beautiful. She had on a fluttering red dress that sparkled with sprays of glitter in every corner. Her face was the shape of an oval and her hair was shining with glossiness. Even her smile was contagious because Yuki found himself forgetting some of his anger and smiling back at her. He took her hand in his and shook it lightly,  
  
"I'm Yuki,"  
  
The girl nodded happily and then she looked around nervously before her eyes landed back on his,  
  
"Um... would you like to go somewhere private?"  
  
Yuki's eyes clouded with anger when the image of the two in the garden together burned in his memory. He clenched his teeth together and then felt a gradual broad smile curl up on his lips as he took her hand in his, leading her out of the prom, clearing all thoughts of Tohru from his brain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just as the music was fading away, Tohru and Kyo slowed down to a subtle stop and he stared down at her glowing features, smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him, coming down from an incredible high that she had never felt before. That's when Yuki's face popped into her mind, wiping out all of her giddiness.  
  
_What am I doing out here? Why am I being so heartless...?  
_  
Tohru slipped her hands out from his and felt her happy face being replaced with a sullen and morose look. Kyo reached out to touch her face but she backed away with tears filling her eyes as she whispered out,  
  
"Thanks for coming to the prom and all... but I have to leave now..."

Kyo frowned and he asked with a crestfallen face,

"Why?"

Tohru lowered her eyes and muttered under her breath,  
  
"Yuki is waiting for me... I'm sorry."  
  
Kyo opened up his mouth to protest but settled with turning his back to her, feeling the hurt and humiliation fill his body when he answered tersely,  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Tohru sniffed and apologized softly,  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
With that, she rushed back into the prom leaving Kyo standing in the garden, alone. Tohru searched around the huge crowds of dancing people, but she couldn't find Yuki anywhere.  
  
_Did he leave? I feel horrible..._  
  
Tohru then spotted a group of his student council friends laughing loudly at a joke that someone had just told. She walked up to them and asked,  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but have any of you seen Yuki-kun?"  
  
The laughter died from all of their lips and they all gave her sympathetic looks. One of them tilted their head at her and said,  
  
"Last time I saw him, he was looking everywhere for you... he probably got restless and left or something."  
  
Tohru's mouth dropped open and she fought to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. How had she let her feelings get out of control? She stumbled over to the nearest wall and leaned against it, placing a warm hand over her forehead, knowing the real reason to that question. Whenever she was around Kyo she lost all control of herself and she only followed her heart. But wasn't that what she was supposed to do? Follow her heart? She sighed and knew that it was all wrong to have these feelings for Kyo when she was still with Yuki but she couldn't help it. That's when the decision dawned on her, it wasn't something she'd enjoy doing, but she had to. She had to gather up all of her courage and stop pretending with Yuki.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
_The morning after_  
  
Tohru had spent the entire night before searching and trying to call Yuki, but no one had answered the phone, was he avoiding her? Now it was the next morning and the sun light was pouring through her windows while she was sitting at the edge of her bed, biting he lower lip and staring intently at the light blue phone that was sitting on top of her dresser, just waiting to be picked up. She took a deep breath and reached out a shaky had to pick up the phone, pressing down the numbers to his house very slowly. She listened as the phone rang one time. Two times. Three times. Four times. She felt the beads of sweat piling up at the top of her forehead in the middle of the fifth ring so she smashed the phone down, hanging it up.  
  
_Pull yourself together! You can just go to his house and see if he is there... nothing to be scared about._  
  
The phone rang loudly, causing Tohru to yelp, and she held her hand over her heart, wondering if that was Yuki calling. She shakily picked up the receiver and asked with a squeaky voice,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was surely a male's voice was on the other end of the line, but it didn't belong to Yuki. It belonged to Kyo. Her heart began to thunder in her chest, because that was the kind of effect that Sohma Kyo had on her whenever she was talking to him, or anywhere near him. She smoothed out her hair with her fingers, even though he wasn't there to see her, and she asked him nervously,  
  
"Um... how are you?"  
  
"I-I'm fine..."  
  
_He doesn't sound angry with me... actually he sounds... **nervous**. But why?_  
  
"Are you alright Kyo-kun?"  
  
"I"m fine. Um... actually I just wanted to ask if you could um... meet me somewhere tonight. At six."  
  
Tohru's eyebrows shot up and her grip on the phone tightened, wondering what he could possibly want to meet her for. Was it something urgent? She finally asked out curiously,  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
Kyo paused on the other line and finally answered,  
  
"Just meet me at the school rooftop at six okay? I really need to say something to you in person."  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat and she placed her palm against the middle of her chest, trying to stop her tremoring heart. She was sweating a waterfall by the time she croaked out the words,  
  
"Okay, see you then."

"See ya..."  
  
After those two words hung in the air, the line went dead and she put down the phone, taking many deep breaths. She stared up at her white plain ceiling and decided that she would break things with Yuki after Kyo told her whatever he had to tell her, because right now she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
_6:00 pm__: At the school rooftop_  
  
The crickets were chirping and murmuring softly in harmony while the darkening sky was beginning to scatter with glowing silver stars. A few smoky clouds were shadowing the moon, but it was shining so brightly that it made the clouds seem translucent. Tohru grasped the metal bars of the ladder and began climbing up the ladder to the roof of the school she attended, her heart still thumping loudly in her chest. She willed herself to calm down, but when she reached the top, she felt her heart thunder loudly in her chest again. Her mouth was wide open as she gaped at the dozens of candles flickering on the ledges of the rooftop. There was a blanket of pink and white rose petals scattered sparsely on the dim rooftop. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock when she saw Kyo standing by the candles with the sweetest look on his face. He approached her slowly and smiled wider when he saw her shocked look,  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
Tohru nodded slowly, and asked with a soft whisper,  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
Kyo blushed and looked away, getting nervous again when he remembered what he had to say to her.  
  
_You've got to tell her now!!_  
  
She watched as he squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, pausing for a moment before actually speaking,  
  
"Um... I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now... but... I was too scared, so here goes."  
  
Tohru opened her mouth to say something but Kyo put a finger to her lips and said to her gently,  
  
"Just... let me finish okay?"  
  
He pulled her by the hand, leading her to the middle of the rose covered ground, then he took her other hand in his and held them both lightly, making her whole body heat up. He lowered his head down and said in a low and hoarse voice,  
  
"You know the first time I met you, I was so happy to had made a friend in this world... someone to talk to. Everyday that I spent with you, I cherished it deep in my heart and engraved it in my memory..."

He chuckled a little as he continued,

"I thought that it was love, but I was _six _back then... so when I left Tokyo, I kept telling myself it was just a small crush that I'd get over with, and not love because love doesn't exist when you're six, right? Anyway... when I came back and met you again...god, all of those old feelings hit me again, they blindsided me." He finally raised his eyes up to meet hers and he said with intensity, "And now I think, I mean I know that it's love that I feel for you and nothing else."  
  
He stopped talking and waited patiently for her reaction, but she seemed to be frozen in place, her body stiff with all the information sinking into her mind. She stuttered out,  
  
"I-I can't..."  
  
Kyo's eyes widened when she slipped her hands out of his warm ones, leaving him cold, and she turned away from him with tears streaming down her face.  
  
_This isn't right to Yuki... you have to do this! Be strong..._  
  
Tohru was about to walk back to the ladder but Kyo held her by the wrist, making her turn back around. Her tear stained face was so close to his that she could feel his breath on her face as he said pleadingly,  
  
"Please don't be scared..."  
  
Tohru shook her head slowly as more tears leaked down from her eyes. Then he slipped both of his hands onto her cheeks, setting her body on fire as she reveled in his touch. That's when her brain screamed at her to leave right then and there. She turned her head to the left, making his face falter and his hands fall limply back to his side. She felt her heart wrench with pain as she said with remorse,  
  
"I can't be with you because I have... Yuki."  
  
She touched the bars of the ladder and was in the middle of climbing down when his voice stopped her,  
  
"Do you even love him?"  
  
Tohru let the question linger in the air but she didn't answer and just continued to climb down the ladder, crying her eyes out silently.When she reached the bottom and onto the ground, she broke into a run, feeling the brand new rain drops that had just fallen from the sky. More and more drops spiraled down from the sky and onto her face but she still ran and ran and ran until she reached the front of Yuki's house. She stopped at a street light and leaned against it to catch her breath from all of the running. While she was standing there she saw a shadow. Yuki's shadow. She got up off from the pole and was about to call out his name, but she lost her voice when she saw a second shadow. A woman's shadow. She stayed at the street light, unnoticed by the two, watching Yuki hold her hands in his in the pouring rain. He asked her,  
  
"Wanna go inside?"  
  
The girl giggled and nodded as Yuki pulled the girl in for a passionate kiss on the lips. Tohru's eyes widened, paralyzed from the sight that she saw. She felt like puking when she saw him open the door for her to his house. Please don't let him see me... As he was turning to close the door behind him he caught a glimpse of Tohru's pale face of terror standing at the streetlight. Once Tohru felt her legs have feeling again she did the first thing that came to her mind. Run. All that she could hear were the faint screams of Yuki going,  
  
"Wait!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Tohru stopped running when she reached the local park near her house. She didn't want to go home just yet. She saw that the park was still open so she walked in, hugging herself before sitting on the swings by herself. Salty tears mixed with the clear rain drops falling from the sky that were now slipping down the sides of her cheeks. Her shoulders shook from all of the pain she was experiencing in this one day, she didn't know what to do anymore but break down and cry. That's when she felt a presence other than herself nearby. She turned her head to the left, and surely there was a boy standing behind the fence, drenched in the rain, with his fingers looped through the holes of the wirey fence. It was Kyo. She sniffed and shakily got up from the swing and went over to where he was. The wall of the fence acted as a barrier, separating their bodies from touching. She whispered out to him after a long silence,  
  
"I thought you were mad at me..."  
  
Kyo shot her a lopsided smile and leaned his forehead against the fence, whispering out to her tenderly,  
  
"I can't _ever_ be mad at you..."  
  
Kyo pushed back from the fence, locking eyes with her before walking around the fence to actually get inside of the park. When he entered, he walked right up to her until he was standing face to face with her tear streaked face. He shakily lifted his thumb and wiped off each and every tear that fell from her eyes, making more fall down. She bit her lower lip and then stared into his beautiful crimson colored eyes. That's when she listened to her heart and buried her face into his chest, throwing her arms around his neck while crying uncontrollably. She gasped between tears and hiccups,  
  
"I-I was so stupid...Y-Yuki was cheating on me... I feel so stupid."  
  
Kyo carressed her soft hair and his cheek touched her wet brown hair as he said with as much comfort as he could muster,  
  
"You're not stupid... never say that okay? Yuki is the dumbass that didn't realize what a beautiful and wonderful girl you are..."  
  
Tohru said with a shaky voice,  
  
"Th-Thank you."  
  
Kyo stroked her hair with his fingers and whispered to her,  
  
"No problem..."  
  
Tohru closed her throbbing eyes and said to him sorrowfully,  
  
"You are always the one that is making me feel better... even though I've been so horrible to you... I'm so sorry...so so sorry."  
  
Kyo pulled back from the embrace, staring at her with intensity, and he said to her sternly,  
  
"Don't even apologize! You were just being a good person, and that will never change, okay?"

Tohru felt a small smile tug at her lips as she said with a soft voice,

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you by my side."  
  
Her half hearted smile then turned into a grin when they both turned their heads up and looked up at the clear sky. The rain had stopped falling. They both looked back at each other, grinning widely. Out of the blue, Kyo grabbed her hand in his with a blush stained on his cheeks as he pulled her forward calling out,  
  
"C'mon! Let's go before we get rained on again!"

Tohru nodded and felt a huge silly grin form on her lips as Kyo and her raced through the dark and damp night, feeling the moist air blow by the both of them. It was a beautiful day.

_I've learned a lesson today... I learned that if you follow your heart, it will lead you to the right places._

**REVIEWS WOULD BE SUPER NICE PLEASE. THANKS :D**


	7. Pinky Promise

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed... it really means a lot to me :] THANK YOU! 3 **

**A Thousand Cranes**

****

**Chapter Seven – Pinky Promises**

Tohru opened up her eyes groggily to the morning sunshine and the constant chirping of the bluebirds outside of her window. She sat up slowly, letting out a giant yawn and a silly smile tug on her lips along with her yawn. For some reason she had woken up feeling inexplicably happy, and she knew that reason could only be one thing. _Him._ He was always the one that brightened up her days and made her smile wider than usual, it was a wonderful feeling. She smiled to herself again and hopped out of her bed to begin her daily morning routine which consisted of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair. She then got dressed and decided on taking a long walk in the wonderful weather, thinking hopefully to herself,

_Maybe I'll see Kyo_

She smiled at that thought and stepped outside of her house, letting the morning sunshine wash over her body. She was just about to jog down the steps to her house when she caught sight of a pale boy with lavender eyes and hair which made her freeze completely. Her eyes lost their light and she was about to turn her back to go inside her house again but Yuki raced up to her quickly and grabbed her wrist to make her turn around to face him. Yuki looked straight into her wide hurt eyes and said with a low voice,

"Look, what happened yesterday is not what you think, okay? I mean I saw you with some other guy at the prom that night... so I was angry, and one thing led to another, but it meant _nothing_ thought. So…let's just forget about everything that happened yesterday and start over, okay?"

Tohru searched his eyes for a moment and saw a hint of guilt in his eyes, but she knew in her mind that she had to break it off with him now or never, so she shook her head quickly while averting her eyes downward towards the gravel.

"I'm sorry, but things have to end between us."

She looked back up at him again and then said to him truthfully,

"But… I still want to be friends."

Yuki felt the pain flash through his body at the word "friend" and he asked with a pinch of whininess in his voice,

"You can't give me another chance?"

Tohru backed away from him a few inches and tucked a strand of honey hair behind her ear as she replied quietly,

"I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be right to go on with this relationship. It's better for the _both _of us."

Yuki turned his back to her with pain in his heart and as he was about to walk away from her, he said with in a questioning voice,

"So… I'll talk to you at school?"

Tohru stayed where she was and replied warmly,

"Definitely. Thank you for understanding Yuki-kun."

Yuki just lifted a hand in a wave and walked off into the distance with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She watched him until he disappeared at the end of the road, slowly feeling her shoulders roll back in relaxation, and a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She felt so _relieved_ at that moment, and before she knew it, her smile had come back at full force. She blew out a long breath and continued on her way around the block to a certain _someone's_ house. She casually passed by Kyo's house and fortunately she found him sitting outside underneath the huge oak tree. She walked over to him with a saccharine grin on her face as she planted herself right next to him under the big oak tree. Kyo looked over sideways at her and felt his heart pound as he shot a lopsided grin at her, greeting her with a simple,

"Hey."

"Hey... what are you doing out here?"

Kyo just shrugged and turned his head forward to look straight ahead at the grass swaying in the gentle breeze that was picking up gradually. He shrugged casually and said,

"Just wanted to come out, nothing special."

Tohru nodded and sat there awkwardly for a moment before asking,

"You don't mind that I sit here right?"

Kyo blushed and shook his head furiously, trying his best to look angry with her, but he just couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face as he said,

"You don't have to ask for permission! Geez…"

Tohru smiled back at him and nodded shortly before replying,

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

For a while they both watched the forest green leaves float gently down from the sky with a comfortable silence falling between them in the tranquil evening. Finally, Tohru cast a sideway glance at Kyo and then asked bashfully,

"Hey… do you remember our promise?"

Kyo raised one eyebrow and smirked at her,

"Refresh my memory or something."

_FLASHBACK [ BACK WHEN THEY WERE SIX ] Under the oak tree…_

_It was a dark night and the sky was filled with clusters and clusters of stars that filled the night sky completely from right to left. The moon was peeking out from above a pale cloud in the star filled heavens. Kyo and Tohru were sitting underneath the oak tree silently and Tohru was looking all the way up at the wild tree branches of the tree. Kyo watched as she stared upward at the tree and asked curiously,_

_"What are you looking at?"_

_Tohru__ lowered her head and confessed with embarrassment,_

_"Hm… I know this is going to sound weird, but I've always wanted to sit down on one of those branches with my…um… true love."_

_Kyo__ snickered behind his hand once the words tumbled from her mouth and he said to her with a smirk,_

_"You think about stupid stuff like true love?"_

_Tohru's__ face heated up while she looked away from his laughing eyes and said defensively,_

_"It crosses my mind every now and then… it's just a fantasy."_

_Kyo__ shrugged and pointed his chin upward towards the sky before suggesting casually,_

_"Hm… maybe sometime if you don't find that true love person then I'll take you up there… and you know, sit there with you."_

_Tohru__ sprang up and her eyes danced with excitement as she exclaimed loudly,_

_"Really?!__ You would do that?"_

_Kyo__ shrugged and replied coolly,_

_"Sure."_

_Tohru__ jumped up from her spot and clapped her hands together with elation as she bounced on her heels,_

_"Is that a promise Kyo-kun?"_

_Kyo__ rolled his eyes and yelled out,_

_"It's such a stupid promise though!"_

_Tohru's__ face fell and she blinked rapidly before giving him pleading eyes along with a pout, making him groan out loud and hold out his pinky to her,_

_"Fine!__ I promise alright? Geez…"_

_Tohru__ giggled and held out her pinky giddily, linking it with his, and echoing with happiness,_

_"Promise!"___

_END FLASHBACK_

Kyo thought back for a moment and when the flashback finally dawned on him, his whole face perked and his eyes widened as he pointed his index finger up,

"Oh! _That_ promise!"

Tohru nodded and blushed deeply as she asked tentatively and slowly,

"Is it too late to fulfill that promise?"

Kyo gave her a full fledged smile and answered back,

"Hey, I said I'd take you up there sometime right?"

Tohru stood up from her spot, brushing off the grass pieces from the seat of her pants and looked up at the tree, gulping down a lump in her throat.

_This thing seems pretty high though…_

 She was bought back to reality when she felt a warm hand grabs hers and she looked down to see that Kyo was holding her hand in his, soothing her apprehension completely. He smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up sign before hoisting her up so that she could grab onto the lowest branch. Once she grabbed hold of the branch, she lifted herself up slowly and onto the branch after a minute or so. After she was safely sitting on the branch, he climbed up with agility and sat right next to her on the tree branch. The branch shook a little and Kyo smirked when he saw her whole body stiffen, so he asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Scared?"

Tohru's eyes traveled down to see how high up from the ground she was and her eyes quickly flew back up so that she didn't have to think about the fall. Kyo chuckled and said,

"Geez, you're really scared aren't you?"

"N-no! You don't have to w-worry about me."

Tohru laughed nervously and she gripped the branch tightly with her fingers, wondering if the branch would crack, causing both of them to get injured. Kyo rolled his eyes and stated gruffly,

"How about this, if you fall I'll catch you no matter what, okay?"

He looked away and then said with more gentleness added in his voice,

"I'll protect you…"

He leaned in closer and lifted his pinky finger with a grin on his face as he wiggled if in front of her face. She blushed to a crimson color and felt her muscles ease as she lifted her pinky, linking it with his in a promise.

After a few minutes of taking in the wonderful weather and watching the world in silence, Kyo nervously cast a glance at Tohru thinking to himself,

_She's so pretty right now…I wish I could… _

Tohru looked at Kyo fully and saw him in such a thoughtful state so she asked,

"What are you thinking right now Kyo-kun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and nearly fell off of the tree branch but held on tightly to regain his composure again. He turned beet red, twiddling his thumbs together and finally turned his head, locking his eyes with her and feeling a shed of confidence speak up for him,

"Could you close your eyes for a sec?"

Tohru felt her heart skip a beat as she obeyed him and let her eyes flutter shut. Before another thought could fly across her mind she felt warm lips being pressed on top of hers, and time stopped altogether.

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE hehes   THANKS :D**


	8. A Thousand Cranes

**A/N: I'm sorry to the people that actually read this fic but this is the FINAL CHAPTERR!! yea... pretty short, but no more ideas came to my itty bitty brain, therefore it is ending now. :] Hope you enjoy this final chapter. And... of course THANKS TO ALL FOR ALL THEM WONDERFUL REVIEWS. ::high fives to all::**

**A Thousand Cranes******

**Chapter Eight - A Thousand Cranes**

Night fell across the sky and Tohru had fallen asleep with Kyo underneath the oak tree, feeling the cool breeze swooping by them. Kyo stirred and woke up slowly, with a sleepy smile lifting up the corners of his mouth as the remnants of their first kiss gathered in his mind. He looked to his side and saw her leaning her light head on top of his broad shoulders with a serene smile on her face. He whispered out,

"You awake?"

No answer. Kyo shook her lightly and she groaned out,

"Just a little longer..."

Kyo shook her again, except with less gentleness, making her grin while lifting her head off of his shoulder sleepily. He rubbed his shoulder bone and pretended to have a pained expression on his face,

"Your big head was hurting my shoulder!"

Tohru's laughed out loud and rubbed his shoulder with her hand, massaging it lightly as she apologized,

"Sorry."

Kyo rolled his eyes at her and then got up from his spot, helping her up in the process.

"C'mon, let's get you home, it's getting late."

Tohru nodded, feeling a little sad at the thought of departing because she wanted to stay with him for as long as possible, but there was a part of her that knew that she had to get home too so she nodded in agreement. Kyo smirked at her and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it lightly within his warm hand. Her cheeks flushed to a red color and then they both shyly began their walk side by side, with no words being spoken at all. They both didn't care that there was silence though, because it just felt nice to not talk once in a while. Tohru sighed with content when they stopped at the curb of a street, waiting for the streetlight to signal them to walk. When she finally had the nerve to glance up at him, she saw him quickly flick his eyes away from her with a red tinted face. She smiled at his abash behavior and felt her mood lift up as she watched the signal blink red. When the light finally switched to the little blue man walking, they both stepped into the street together and began to walk, not noticing the car that was zooming right at them. Glaring headlights blinded Tohru's eyes and she screamed when she heard Kyo yell out above the sound of the screeching wheels,

"Watch out!!!"

Tohru was shoved to the side of the curb and there was a whirling dizziness pounding in her head as she grimaced. Her vision was blurred for a few seconds and all she could hear were the deafening echoes of the loud sirens and whispers of passing strangers. Tohru lifted her body up with her cut up arms and crawled slowly to where the people were beginning to gather. She felt her mouth grow dry and her whole body begin shake when she saw Kyo's body on the cold gravel, covered in crimson liquid, quivering. Her lower lip trembled and she blocked out all of the noises, her world turning black and white right before her eyes. She stuttered out his name with a squeaky voice,

"K-Kyo-kun?"

His lips were bleeding and his eyes were on the verge of closing, but he weakly drove through the pain just to lift up a trembling hand to touch her smooth pale skin. His fingers grazed against her skin and immediately became wet with all of the tears that were pouring down from her eyes silently. She touched his shaking hand with both of her hands and said desperately with a cracking voice,

"Please hold on...please..."

He croaked out with a glint in his eye,

"I... had to... protect y...ou..."

More tears fell down from her eyes and she shut her eyes, hoping that this was all one big nightmare. Her shoulders shook violently as her sobs grew harder and she lay her head down near his ear, whispering out to him,

"I love you _so_ much..."

She leaned back a little so that she could stare into his beautiful crimson eyes that had filled with fresh tears. Tears were spilling every second that passed but she felt a shaky smile light up her face when she saw his lips curling up to form a weak lopsided smile. She held his hand tighter in her grip, wanting desperately to hear him call out her name and tell her that he loved her, but instead all she heard was silence, the flutter of his eyes, and the fall of his hands from her frozen face. A huge pain in her chest coursed through her veins when she saw his body gradually draining of color, and that's when she heard a high-pitched scream. It belonged to her.

* * *

****

**_TOHRU POV [Months Later...]_**

****

_I still remember the day that you gave me my first crane, _

_and then taught me how to make my** second** one too... _

_In fact, I remember **all **of the moments that we shared together. _

_The time when we bumped into each other at the bookstore, _

_the day when we were swinging through the air in the park,_

_the time when we ran through the rain together, laughing, _

_the day when you took my hands and danced me through the night, _

_the countless times we talked underneath your oak tree, _

_the day when you told me you loved me, _

_the time when you stood there in the rain for me, _

_the day when you promised that you would protect me forever..._

_and the time when you first kissed me... _

_I never forgot those memories, and I cherish them **all** deep in my heart, _

_because you taught me a lot of things in life. _

_Now I look at the two cranes sitting on top of my desk, and before I can even think, _

_I feel my fingers folding every single sheet of origami paper that I have left in my house. _

_I find myself folding, and folding, and folding until my fingers feel like they're going to fall off. _

_I cry so many silent tears while I make these cranes, _

_but I still keep on going, day through night, until I finish making a thousand of them, just for **you.** _

_Now I place them on top of your gravestone every year. _

_Wishing for your happiness. _

_I love you, now and forever. _

_I'll **never** forget you and the first day that I saw you, _

_making those cranes..._

**THE END**

**Please don't kick my ass for making him die.. but you know, drama happens. Hahhas, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story from the beginning all the way to the very end, and thanks to everyone who put up with this story for so long and put in the time to actually read _and _review all of the chapters... it means a lot to me to know that you people actually _care_. :D Hehe, I already have another story planted in my head, so until next time folks! I'll totally be back with another story, and I hope you all will stay, wait, and read it okay? LOVE Y'ALL! hahas LOTSUH LOVE 3 3 3 3 and _1000_ Thanks to EVERYONE who read and reviewed.**

**Little Tidbit: The next story is definitely gonna be KYORU!! hahahs it always is... lol well, thats all I can say the rest is CONFIDENTIAL :x hehes well see ya guys later. ;] ENJOY YOUR SUMMER BOYS AND GALS.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND LORETTA AND HER PAST _LOVE_ WITH THIS KID hahahs and she gave me this idea and all about the origami thingies :D THANKS SUPER MUCH! ::snaps for loretta:: hahahs and her _lover_ lmaoo ;]**


End file.
